The Chronicles of Xander: Revised
by FanboyUltra
Summary: New trainer, Xander, sets off on his journey to explore the world. On his journey he will find out what life is like outside the farm and what it means to be a trainer in a world with cultists, criminals, and wild pokemon. Rated M for language, violence, sexual themes, and possible torture scenes.
1. Chapter 1

This is my revised fic that I started 4 years ago. Now that I'm "free" I'll be continuing the story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Xander! Xander get up and feed the Mareep!"

' _Scoffs'_ "Fuck my life". I roll out my bed and look around my bland room. _'I should probably say I'm cleaning my room, but … she wouldn't buy that. The only thing that is out of place are the few pair of clothes that are scattered across the floor.'_ There is a pop that echoes through the room as I stretch my arms. I continue to stand there as I feel the wind blow through the window. "That breeze feels nice" I look out the open window and can see a float of Pidgey fly by. "I need to get out of here" I run my fingers through my hair as I let the cool spring breeze dance across my cinnamon brown skin.

"Xander?"

I jumped at my mother's loud and irritated voice.

"Jesus! Mom you scared me!" _'I swear that needs a bell'._

"Hurry up, the Mareep are hungry" I heard her trying to open the door. "And why is the door locked? When are you going to stop locking doors in my house?" "As soon as I stop sleeping naked" "Ew, TMI" I roll my eyes as I sniff an old red **Looks can be Deceiving** shirt that I picked up off the floor. "Smells clean to me. Damnit! I forgot to do the laundry!" _'Sigh'_ "Oh well, I guess I'm going commando". I walk into the bathroom to do the usual: brush my hair, brush my teeth, put of deodorant. "My life is too routine for my liking" As I run down the steps I am greeted my best-friend, Marie. She just recently evolved from a Mareep. We are really close, even while we were living in the Johto region. We would play games, go for walks, and train while my parents weren't looking. Now that she is a Flaffy I am even more eager to leave and go on my journey. I would've left a long time ago, but a law was passed on my 14th birthday stating "Due to the massive increase in deaths, trainers and coordinators must be 18 to travel without an adult unless a waiver is signed by them, a parent, and local officer or gym leader." My parents said they aren't signing shit saying that their only son can go and get himself killed by a Beedrill or a pissed off Rhydon. I understood why they said hell no, but I was still upset.

"Good morning Marie, how is my favorite electrical hazard?"

"Flaff flaff"

"They are still hungry you know? They have been whining for a good 20 minutes. I already re-heated their food so get to it." I heave out a sigh as I grab the food and walked out of the back door. As soon as Marie closed the door all twenty-five Mareep started stampeding towards me. They all have this crazed hunger look in their eyes. Being as the rational young man I am I broke out in a sprint towards the barn. All that can be heard are the stampeding Mareep while unleashing their battle cries and my high pitched yet manly screams. I burst through the barn door and franticly started pouring the food in the bowls laid out on the other side of the barn. I barely made it out of the way as they stormed through the double doors. I stood back and took count as they all ate their morning meals. "Well that's done. Now all we have to do is collect my pay from mother then we can go on our journey." "Flaffy?" "Yes journey. I've decided that we are leaving today before I came downstairs. Aren't you excited?" I asked gleefully. "The only reason why we didn't leave on my birthday was because I knew mom and dad would want to celebrate my birthday... And I wanted to keep their minds away from me getting eaten by a Rhydon, trampled by Tarous, and used as a sacrifice for Ho-Oh." _'My parents and their dreams.'_

"Still alive?"

"Hello mother. You do realize that you have yet to say good morning to me, right?"

"It will be a good morning when you are able to wake your ass up on time so you can feed the damn Mareep. We have to make them happy so they will allow us to use and sell their wool."

"Speaking of being happy-"

"Are you about to tell me you and Marie are leaving today?"

"Yes. Soon actually. I would like to get to Lavender Town before the sun sets. I will make sure not to be captured by radical Ho-Oh worshippers." I said sarcastically with a cheesy grin. _'Please don't make me sneak out. PLEASE mother, don't make me sneak out like some pre-teen with a death wish.'_ I hold the grin as I watch her walk to a cabinet and pull of a black and blue book bag and black leather trainer belt with six pokeballs already in the slots.

"We picked this up for you a couple days ago. Your money is in the side pocket, you also have one sleeping bag, one pot, ten extra pokeballs, and four cans of ravioli. Your father should be at the pokemart right now."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you too. Make sure you see your father before you leave and go pack another set of clothes."

"Alright!" I dash upstairs and shove a pair of cargo pants and a black shirt with a Seviper slithering at the hem into my book bag. "Marie run and get my toothbrush and toothpaste." As Marie leaves the room I go through my checklist. "Okay, I just put the money from my side pocket in my wallet. I have my cell phone, my b&e keys, clothes, fuck underwear, and... my kick ass gloves!"

"Flaffy!"

"Thanks Marie." I jam the toiletries in my bag and put on my trainer belt. "So Marie, you ready to make it official?"

"Flaff flaff!"

I take out a pokeball and toss it at Marie. The pokeball opened and Marie turned into an infra-red light and went into the pokeball. The button on the pokeball glowed and quickly disappeared. "Hell yeah, I'm officially a trainer! Come back out Marie." The pokeball opened back up and a white light came out, shaping back into Marie. "Let's get a move on. I am so over this farm boy life." We dash out of the house and down the dirt road. Our whole town is occupied by different farms, small shops, and a couple houses. The just recently built a pokémon center and shop. The only reason why they built it is because the town kept calling the nurse in Lavender Town to make a run to our town whenever a pokémon got hurt. It's really dangerous since trainers have their pokémon attack the other trainers. To top it all off trainers battle alongside their pokémon. The most dangerous ones are the psychic trainers. They use their psychic abilities to sense, kill, and mind fuck everyone else. It seems they all have a sick sense of humor and make a game out of hunting and killing trainers. I heard they even use hypnosis on trainer's pokémon so they can steal them away. As if wild pokémon weren't bad enough. "Hey dad!" I start to slow down as I see him exit the pokemart.

"Xan! Good, I thought I would miss you."

"We wouldn't leave without saying bye. Plus mom would kill me whenever I decide to visit."

"Hahahaha. You right about that. I stopped here to pick you up a couple of things. Here's five antidote, three paralyze heal, seven repel, two revives, three super potions, and this." Dad held up a black vest while wearing a very proud smile on his face. "It's a dark vest. It's made with the same dark energy that makes dark type pokémon immune to psychic attacks. I had to shack down the shop keep so I could get this for you. So what do you think?"

I pulled my dad into the meanest bear hug. To be honest psychic pokémon and trainers scare me. They are the reason why I waited two months after my 18th to leave. Three times a week a news crew would stand outside Saffron City's gym filming as they drag out what appears to be dead bodies. The rest of the week was just injured trainers. If Sabrina or any of her gym trainers like their pokémon they would keep them. If they had a bug, dark, or ghost type pokémon, they would give sell them to people oversees. That way they won't have to fight pokémon that have an advantage against them… Allegedly. "Thank you so much dad." I put on the vest and pour the contents into my bag.

"If you need us to send you anything ask your mother. I don't think I will get any quality service for a while. Bye son; bye Marie."

"Bye dad."

"Flaffy."

We give each other one last hug and parted ways. We head west towards the forest that leads to Lavender Town. _'God, Arceus, Mew, somebody? Please protect us.'_

* * *

Xander: "You do know the actual age for kids to become pokémon trainers is 10 and not 14, right?"

Ultra: "I do, but the pokémon league in this story changed the law a couple times due to the amount of deaths each year and because people giving 10 year olds furry weapons of mass destruction and letting them travel across the world on their own is stupid."

Xander: "So I had to endure 8 more years of farm work just because you didn't like the laws of a fictional world created 22 years ago?"

Ultra: "Pretty much."

Xander: "That's bullshit!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom and Dad remembered to pack everything, but a map. That is so irresponsible! You would think that parents who originally didn't want their son to leave the nest would give him a FUCKING MAP!" 'I better not die out here.'

"Flaffy!"

I look up in the direction Marie is pointing to see a wild Venonat is looking right at me. 'Damn, it probably heard me bitching about my parents in a not so friendly tone. Maybe it knows that I wasn't talking to it and won't think to attack.'

"FLAFFY!" Marie screams as a blue light burst from then air, hitting them, but only sends Marie flying into a tree.

"Shit! Marie are you okay!?" I turn to Marie as she begins to stand up. 'That must have been some sort of psychic attack. Thank God for this vest.' I turn around and flinch as I see the Venonat has appeared in front of me. Before I could back away Venonat sinks its teeth into my forearm.

"AH FUCK! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" I yell as I'm trying to shake the bug off. As I'm freaking out I start to feel light headed. I turn my head to look at Venonat and I notice that my blood is traveling up the pokemon's fangs and into its mouth. 'Oh God, the damn thing is sucking my blood.' "Marie! Help me!" My legs start to buckle from underneath me and the Venonat let go as my knees hit the ground. Marie jumps into the air and fires a thunder shock at the wild pokemon. I was expecting it to get scared and run away, but that damn bug shook it off like champ. The wild Venonat got angry and used confusion to hold Marie in midair.

"Quick, use thunder wave!" A bolt of blue electricity is launched towards Venonat, hitting its mark. While still under the Venonat's control, Marie is blasted into another tree, scaring away a couple pidgey. I try to stand up, but my arms and legs feel like jelly. 'Damn-it. Everything is going black.' "Marie, charge at him while using thunder shock!"

Marie takes off in a dash towards Venonat. "Flaaffy!" Marie cries out while unleashing another thunder shock. Venonant couldn't react fast enough due to the paralysis caused by thunder wave. Marie fired another thunder shock and holding it as she rammed into Venonat. The Venonat was knocked back a couple feet and then it continued to roll for a couple more. Venonat tried to push itself off the ground, but failed. I took a pokeball from my belt and began to army crawl towards Venonat. Every time I moved darkness consumed more of my vision. Venonat continues to struggle to move, collasping everytime a yellow discharge appeared around its body signifying that the paralysis has taken affect. 'You gotta love thunder wave. I feel kinda bad for it though. It sucks seeing a pokemon struggle.' "Shit." I extend my arm out trying to catch the wild pokemon, but it was too far. My hand fell as everything went black.

I woke up a couple hours later feeling a little dazed. My drained, lanky body was leaning against tree with Marie sitting in front of me. She was faced forward seemed alert. Most likely trying to protect me from anymore possible threats. I looked around and I couldn't find the wild Venonat anywhere. As my gaze returns back to Marie I see looks pretty beaten up. Her back has a couple of bruises. Some black, some blue and some are as big as my fist. Seeing her in such a state became too much for me bear. As I sat there sobbing, reality began to set in.

'We almost died. I was a trainer for two hours and we almost died. All because I failed to keep my composure. To make matters worse I just stood there and let Marie do all the fighting. She took all the hits while I did nothing. I know that's basically what most trainers do, but that doesn't feel right and to top it all off I passed out and left Marie to fend for herself. An Arbok could have slithered on by and finished us off or a random trainer could have robbed me and took Marie away all because I was stupid.' Failing to keep it together a second time I began to sob louder causing Marie to turn around. "I should've stayed home." I wipe the tears from my eyes with my sleeve. "I had an easy life. A couple chores and a TV in my room WITH cable, but I decided that wasn't good enough and left. To top off the miserable sundae that is my life, I didn't even catch the Venonat!"

"Flaffy."

"Oh sorry Marie. Did you want to say something?" Marie held up a pokeball.

"Flaff flaff" she said. She pointed to the spot where Venonat was laying then to the pokeball in her hand. "Flaffy." I looked at her confused trying to figure out what she was saying. Marie frowned and pushed the button on the pokeball. The ball opened and out came the injured Venonat.

"YOU CAUGHT IT! You can do that!? Isn't that wrong?" Marie just shrugged her shoulders and dug out a paralyze heal from my bag. "Oh right! He's hurt!" As I was reaching for the medicine Marie pulled her arm back.

"Flaffy Flaffy!" Marie is yelling and waving her hands in front of her and the hurt Venonat.

"Are you saying he is a she?"

"Flaff" Marie said with a nod and a frown still plastered on her face.

"And you're mad, because I can't tell the difference between a male and female pokemon." Marie crossed her arms and nodded. "How in the hell was I supposed to know?" Marie tossed me the medicine at me, stuck her nose up and turned around. I sprayed Venoant with the paralyze heal and she began to move. "Hold on, I'm not done yet." It's very clear that she is weak. She even looks worse Marie. I reached into my bag and pulled out a super potion. "Close your eyes." Venonat closed her eyes as I sprayed her with the medicine. After three sprays I turned to Marie and started to spray her. After two sprays it was completely gone. "Damn. This thing goes pretty quick." I put the empty bottles back in my bag and turned to my new team. "Do y'all feel better?"

"Flaffy."

"Venonat." They said simultaneously and rather energetic. "Alrighty then. Let's go!" We continue marching through the woods, looking around to make sure there isn't any danger nearby. Whenever I turn my head I hear a different pokemon's voice. It's kind of nerve racking. Wild Pidgeotto swooping down to capture caterpies and weedles, beedrills flying God knows where, and weird ass noises coming from nearby bushes. 'I was told that the journey to Lavender Town is just a four and a half hour walk. We left at noon, found Venonat around two o'clock, passed out, woke up two hours later, and now we have been walking for a whomping... fifteen minutes. We should get there around 6:30 if we don't run into any more aggressive pokemon.'

(The sound of bushes rustling)

I freeze dead in my tracks causing Marie and Venonat to bump into me. 'Oh shit! This is bad. The rustling is getting louder and it has a voice!'

"I know this is my fault. You don't have to keep throwing it in my face every two minutes."

'Who in the hell is walking through bushes when they can just walk down this path? As narrow as it may be, it's still better than walking through thick ass bushes.'

"Well next time you lead the way Mr. I-know-every-damn-thing!"

'Who is that?' I lean forward trying to peak through the bushes hoping it's not an Arbok, heard those fuckers are mean. Marie jumps in front of me in her battle ready stance. She looks quite scary. The electric discharge from her ears only increases how scary she looks.

As the bushes part, I see a man that looks my age come forth. He has cinnamon brown skin and black hair with a hint of blue that barely goes past his eye brows. Slim frame and he's wearing a purple v-neck outfit with a black cloth belt that's wrapped around his hip bones. 'You don't look better than me you little fucker.' I look into his eyes and they are glowing blue. 'Oh shit, he's a psychic trainer! What do I do!? There is no one out here to protect me! I didn't think I would have to worry about one until I got to Saffron. A city I had every intention to avoid.'

"FLAFFY FLAFF FLAFFY!" Marie yells at the unknown trainer while shaking her fist at him.

'Thank you Marie for wanting to defend me unlike this sack of shit behind. Why is she watching a caterpie crawl by? Is that really more interesting than what's happening now?'

"WHOA, WHOA! Relax little sheep!" the unknown trainer said turning his eyes back to a light brown. He puts up his hands and proceeds to back away. "I'M NOT AN ENEMY, I PROMISE!"

"Then why were you sneaking through the bushes when there is a clear path? Sounds very bad guyish to me."

"Flaffy flaffy!"

"I didn't see it! We were just trying to get away from that God forsaken Lavender Town. They think we're murderers."

"We?" Right when I asked the bushes parted and a Hypno stepped through. 'Holy shit! We don't stand a chance against him. A fucking Venonat almost took us out.'

"We don't want any trouble. We are just on our way home."

"I never seen you before."

"Well Saffron is a big place."

My face contorts and I give him a confused look. "The only thing in that direction is Newhaven. Nothing but farmland."

"DAMNIT!... Yes Baku, I know... Get off my back! We will get there."

Marie and I look at him like he's out of his mind. 'This guy must be crazy. Hypno didn't say anything and neither did we.' He turns to look at us and sees we are clearly judging him. "Baku communicates with me with his thoughts since I can't understand him."

'Well that's just cheating. I have to guess with Marie and when I'm wrong she throws a pissy fit.' "So what's your name suspicious guy that's convicted for murder?"

"I'm not convicted for murder and the names Aries. What's yours kid with a judging problem and an irrational fear of psychics?"

'Did he just fucking smirk at me!? This guy right here.' "I'm not telling someone who is wanted for suspicion of murder. And it's not an irrational fear! It's completely justified. The news will back me up on that" I said in a huff.

"FLAFFY!" I turn to Marie who is angry with me for some reason.

'Surely she doesn't want to me to tell him who I am.'

An angered Marie ran behind Xander, took the wallet out of his back pocket, and tossed it at Aries.

"NO, MARIE!" Before I knew it Aries was looking at my I.D.

"Well nice to meet you Xander of Newhaven."

"Traitor!" 'Great. Now he knows my name and where I live. Fucking fantastic.'

(BANG) We all turn around to see a Pidgeotto getting slammed against a tree. I look over to Venonat to see her guarding a caterpie. 'What the hell?' Pidgeotto tried to fly away, but it froze in midair. Both Venonat and the bird were emitting a blue aura. Pidgeotto is then being thrown against the tree over and over. "What the hell is going on!?" 'Are we being attacked?'

"Your Venonat is using confusion on pidgeotto. Hurry up and catch the damn bird before Venonat kills it!"

I take out a pokeball 'my second catch of the day; I'm getting good at this' and throw it at the Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto goes into ball and it falls to the ground. As soon as it hits the ground the button flashes red. "Heh heh, I caught it."

"And it didn't put up a fight while it was in the pokeball. Seems to me it's half dead, but on the bright side your Venonat leveled up. She's now on level 21."

"How would you kno-" I turned around and saw Aries holding a pokedex pointed towards Venonat. "Where did you get a pokedex?"

"... Well, that's taken care of. We should probably go to a pokemon center heal your pokemon. We don't want to have a dead bird on our hands." I run in front of Aries as he tries to turn to leave.

"Tell me!"

(sigh) "I got it off a dead trainer. She died in a battle against a gym trainer and I took it. Can we go now?"

"You stole a pokedex!? Off a dead girl!? AND YOUR OKAY WITH IT!?" Clearly I'm pissed at his lack of empathy. The thought of someone trying to fulfill their dreams as a trainer just to be killed then their belongings stolen really pisses me off.

Aries rolls his eyes "Oh my God, don't be so dramatic. She's dead. She can't use it anymore so I took it. I need it a lot more than a dead woman."

"HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE BE SO HEARTLESS!?"

"You people?"

"YES, YOU PEOPLE!" I take a step closer to him infiltrating his personal space. "PSYCHIC TRAINERS! Y'ALL GO AROUND KILLING PEOPLE, STEALING FROM THEM, THINKING YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYBODY ELSE JUST BECAUSE Y'ALL HAVE PSYCHIC ABILITIES! Well guess what? YOUR NOT! YOU ARE ALL OF BUNCH OF THIEVING, SHADY, LYING, SADISTIC, SELF-ABSORBED MURDERERS!" Aries eyes went from hurt to pissed. They started to glow blue and I was lifted off the ground and slammed into a tree. 'Holy-' I am crammed against a tree and being held 6 ft in the air.

"I DID NOTHING! I NEVER HURT ANYBODY NOR HAVE I EVER STOLEN FROM ANYONE! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" Tears started to fall from the wells of Aries's eyes. Hurt and anger is clear on his face. "I don't think I'm better than anyone! I worked my ass off for these abilities and took a lot shit, because of them! Ever since I was six years old all I ever wanted was to be a psychic trainer. To have to same abilities as my pokemon. Not just because it would be cool, but to understand and fight along side my pokemon instead of barking orders and saying we did it when I did none of the work. Yes! There are psychics who hunt, hurt, and kill, but it's not all of us. DON'T BLAME ALL OF US JUST BECAUSE SOME OF US ARE LIKE THAT!"

As I'm listening his words start to sink in. I judged someone based on what other people have done. 'Now I've done it. The first person I met that I'm not related to hates me. Marie and Venonat walked over to Aries and hugged both of his legs.

"Veno-nat."

'Now I feel really shitty.' He lets me go and drops to a fiddle position. I start to feel worse as I hear him start to sob.

"My parents won't even look at me anymore. They think I've killed someone every time I came home with a smile on my face."

"Why would they think that? Their your parents. They wouldn't think you would do something that bad." 'Maybe not the best response to someone who just said his parents did the exact opposite of what I said. Damn-it I'm bad at this.'

"When I was eight years old, I went to Saffron's gym to become a psychic and to ask if they would give me a pokemon. They said I could only get a pokemon if I was a psychic, no exceptions. So I enlisted in their training program which was held by a couple gym trainers and Sabrina's dad. He's was really nice. Everyone else was a complete dick though. They loved to torment me, because I wouldn't indulge in their little games. When I turned twelve I was given Baku and a uniform. He was a Drowzee back then and I was officially a gym trainer. I was so freaking happy. That was the greatest and the worst day of my life. They never told us the only "friends" we would have was each other and that our parents would treat us differently. When I got home to tell my parents the good news they just gave me "this" look. Like I just asked them if I would rob a bank with me. I kept the training and my abilities a secret from them so I could really wow them when I demonstrated for them. When I lifted the table with my mind, they thought I was a monster. They feared me like I was a monster. From that day on they became really cold and distant. They just stopped caring. Since they stopped caring I tried to make them. I did everything I could to get a rise out of them so they would yell at me, so they would treat me like their kid again. I played my music too loud, climbed on the roof, and pretended I fell off the roof. I even ran into traffic just to scare them. They didn't yell or bat an eyelash. When I couldn't take it anymore I moved into the gym. Since I was the weakest one, the naive one, and the to-good-to-play-with-them one, I was always ways bullied. It got worse when Sabrina took over. Her father wasn't their to protect me or cheer me up anymore. Everything turned to shit."

This was a lot to take in. Bullied, rejected by society, and his family. That is too much for anyone to bare alone. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything about you. I'm so so so sorry and wrong. Can you forgive me?" 'Great. Now I'm asking for forgiveness after I made him relive his horrible childhood. I should've just waited till he said he forgives me or wait till his actions say so. This is what happens when someone with no outside human contact leaves the house. We fuck up and show that we never had any human interaction.'

Aries stands up and dusts himself off. "Of course I forgive you, because you're going to help me achieve my dream!" He said with a grin.

"W-what did you just say?" 'He must be joking and where did his tears go?'

"You heard me! It's only fair since you were so mean to me."

"I guess... So what is your dream?"

"To become the best psychic trainer!"

"... In Kanto?"

"Nope. The world!" The amount of passion he held in his eyes was undeniable. He really wanted this. It only made me think, 'What's my dream? I never thought about it before. All I ever wanted to do was to get off the farm and see the world... Meh I'll eventually figure it out and it seems helping him with his dream is a perfect way(excuse) to travel.'

"Alright, I'll help you, but I'm going to need a pokedex."

"Does it not upset you that the previous owner is dead?" (smirk)

"It does. Very much so, but you were right. The trainer's dead. They can't use it anymore and besides It was made to help trainers."

"If that's the case we need to get to Saffron. The gym has plenty. In order to get it we need to get out of this forest. TO LAVENDER TOWN!"

'This guy.' (Bzzz)

"Beedrill" A swarm of Beedrill came out of the surrounding trees, surrounding the group.

"Ah Fuck Me!" We took off running down the path with the Beedrill close behind us. 'Why do I keep getting attacked by pokemon?'

"Hahahaha. What a great way to start an adventure! You ready Baku?" Baku nods and jumps into the air. He turns around and fires a beam conspiring of rainbow colors towards the bedrill. Aries's eyes glowed blue and his body started to emit a blue aura. He extended his arm towards Baku who took on the same aura. Baku is now floating ahead of us a couple inches off the ground. Baku's eyes became to glow and the rainbow colored beam split up into multiple beams hitting every single Beedrill. I never seen anything like it. The teamwork and how in sync they are. How Baku is using two attacks in conjunction with each other perfectly.

'I'm so stealing that.' "Venonat! jump into my arms." 'Oh shit! I almost dropped her. That would have been bad.' "Marie use thunder shock! Venonat use confusion on the bolt! Try to hit them all!" Marie jumps into the air and fires the bolt at the Beedrill. Venonat used confusion to grab the bolt and whipped it across three Beedrill. 'That was so not what I meant, but It was good for a first try.'

"There's the town! We finally made it!"

'Thank God. I don't know how much longer I can keep running... Why can't I hear the buzzing anymore?' I turn my head and there is nothing there. 'I guess we scared them off.' As the exit approaches I start to slow down and the others follow suit.

"That was fun while it lasted."

"Why are you grinning? We almost died!?"

"That is the life of a trainer. Our life will always be in peril. Isn't it exciting!?"

"We need to get you a dictionary." As we take our first step out of the forest, we are met with a chill that racks through our bodies. "What is that chill? It feels like my bones got a sudden chill."

"That's just the atmosphere. Welcome to Lavender Town."


End file.
